Usuario Blog:Exiquio09/Big Brother
Big Brother 1: Life in Live Big Brother 2000, also known as Big Brother 1, was the first series of the British reality television series Big Brother. It is based upon the Netherlands series of the same name, which gained notoriety in 1999 and 2000. The series debuted on Channel 4, running for seven weeks. Early in its run, the series was met with controversy for numerous reasons, including its use of professional psychiatrists who analyzed the personalities and actions of the contestants and situations that made the viewers at home uncomfortable. Despite the large amount of controversy, the series was a major success. Forty thousand people applied to participate in the first series. The first week of the series had over 400,000 voters call in to choose to evict someone, while the final week had 7.8 million voters. The series averaged 4.5 million viewers, with a series high of 10 million viewers on the final night. This series featured a total of ten housemates competing to win the grand prize. The show lasted for a total of 50 days, culminating in housemate Buck Bunker winning the grand prize, and Barnabas Hampton coming in second place. The series revolves around ten strangers living in a house together with no communication with the outside world. They are filmed constantly during their time in the House, and can have no communication with those filming them. Each week, each contestant, referred to as "housemates", chooses two people to be up for eviction. The two or more people with the most votes will be nominated to leave the House. The viewers then decide which of the nominees should leave, with the selected person leaving during a live show. This process continued until only four housemates remained, in which the viewers would decide which of the housemates would win the £70,000 grand prize. A housemate can be ejected from the show for breaking rules, although it's only specified as physical aggresion. If a housemate were to be ejected from the game then a replacement housemate would enter the House in a matter of days. Contestants (season 1) Alysa Alysa Huff was a 19 years old aspiring fashion designer. She came from a large but wealthy family of five sisters and one brother. She was dating her boyfriend Daley for 5 months before entering to the house. She was the youngest housemate during the season and often skipped daily tasks. During the first weeks she had a close relationship with Marion and Uzochi. As one of the most controversial housemates of the season, she and Marian were dubbed as the "Heathers" for her best friend relationship and bitchy attittude. She was the first and only housemate to have sexual relatonships in the house with Uzochi in Week 3 and decied to end her relationship outside with her boyfriend. She, along with Buck, Marion and Uzochi made a pact on Week 5 to put public favorites Candida and Barnabas and increase her chances to arrive to the final night with her friends. On Week 5 and after a drunked night, Alysa and Marion had the biggest fight on the season after Uzochi and her kissed on the bathroom and she treatened to walk. Marion and Uzochi blamed alcohol for their behaviour and were days later forgiven by Alysa. Alysa was nominated for the first and only time on Week 6 and became the last evicted housemate with the 94% of the votes. An association of LGBT complained to the show and asked for her ejection on Week 1 after some homophobe comments she made about transexual housemate Lídia Medeiros. Amadi Amadi Smith was a 27 years old electrical engineer. He described himself as a charismatic womanizer. Despite having a cordial relatonship with him, he and Uzochi constantly argued because of their role as the alpha-male. He was Kit Wynne's romantic interest although he rejected her during a party. He was nominated on Week 2 after some of the housemates described the form which he rejected Kit as mean, but he said he never meant to be perceived as that. He later faced eviction again on Week 4 and was evicted with the 39% of votes. Barnabas Barnabas Hampton was a 28 years old office manager and confessed he never dated a woman and was still a virgin. Some of the housemates after spending weeks with him though he was an homosexual, but he always denied it. He was close with housemate Candida Shelby and he often asked her to nominate him during the final weeks because he wanted to see what the public though about him. He was conceived as the season's underdog as no one besides Candida and Lídia Medeiros really liked him and found him annoying. On Week 4, all the housemates made a pact to nominate him and Candida because they though they were possible winners. He was nominated 5 times, all the weeks except Week 3. He made it to the final night and was the Runner-Up with 78% of the votes. Buck Buck Bunker was a 23 years old network engineer originally from Sweden. He was married with his long-time girlfriend Belinda when he entered the house and was expecting a baby soon. Although he flied under the randar during the first weeks and didn't receive any nominations points during the first two rounds, he tried to make an alliance with Elwood Caulfield on Week 3 and convince more people to nominate like him and advance til the finals, but was sold by him to the rest of the housemates and faced the public vote after being called a "liar" and a "cheater" by some of the housemates inside, mostly by Marion Harvey. After being also nominated on Week 4, former ex-enemies Alysa, Marion and Uzochi approeached him to form an alliance and overthrow the public favorites Barnabas and Candida, which they succesfully did causing Candida's eviction. The pact caused a lot of controversy outside the house as it was "boring to watch" mean-spirited housemates "cheating" the game. He made it to the final day and despite being criticized by his devious metodes, he was the season's winner with 38% of the votes. Candida Candida Shelby was a 52 years old widowed bookseller that wanted to enter to have a new experience. She took the motherly role of the house during all the season and often leaded the daily tasks. Although she was at first loved by all the housemates, her bossy behaviour started to get them out of their nerves, especially Marion Harvey. She formed a close friendship with Barnabas Hampton as he used to spend most of his own alone. Candida was nominated on Week 3, Week 4 and Week 5, after in the last one the rest of housemates made a pact because they though Barnabas and Candida were front runners to the win. Although she never said it to their faces, Candida felt the 3 person-clique of Alysa, Marion and Uzochi were the cause of most of the problems in the house and they should have left the first week. She was the 5th housemate to be evicted with 51% of the votes. Elwood Elwood Caulfield was a 25 years old journalist. Being the only black housemate of the season caused a lot of controversy outside the house where Uzochi Budny often referred to him as "the nigg*". He was is considered one of the laziest housemates of the season and spended most of the time eating or sleeping. In Week 3, his friend Buck Bunker tried to convince him to make an strategy, he declined but instead of keeping it for himself he told all the house about it which caused Buck's isolation for weeks. He was the 3rd housemate to be evicted with 31% of the votes. Kit Kit Wynne was a 24 years old elementary school teacher. Although she was one of the most energetic housemates, the other housemates though she was too nervous to live with and was nominated on the 1st and 2nd week. Some of the housemates labelled her as "mentally unstable" where after knowing she was up for eviction, she had a meltdown and spend the week crying. Her love interest was Amadi Smith, who rejected her in the first party and broke in tears. She was the 2nd housemate to be evicted with 43% of the votes. Lídia Lídia Medeiros was a 29 years old call centre manager originally from Portugal. She is the first transexual housemate to enter on Big Brother but she kept it for herself, she didn't told to any of the housemates or production about it, which caused massive controversy in the media when they contacted some of the members of her family and friends in Portugal, who recognize her but didn't knew she operated herself. She didn't have many supports in the house and because of her "male looks" housemates Alysa, Uzochi and Marion often refeired to her as "he". Uzochi confessed he would not sleep in the same bed as Lídia because of fear that "he rapes him". On Week 1, Lídia only received points from the trio and was put up for eviction. Despite many LGBT groups were in her favor, she was the 1st housemate to be evicted with 23% of the votes. Marion Marion Harvey was a 25 years old hotel manager about to marry after her experience in Big Brother. Marion is considered one of Big Brother's most controversial housemates because of her homophobe comments about Lídia Medeiros.She had a good relatonship with Alysa Huff and Uzochi Budny during most of the season and were seen as a trio. She usually competed to be the house mum with Candida and expressed she does not like to be bossed because she is usually the one in charge. Despite being one of the most critical with Buck Bunker, she later joined him along with Alysa and Uzochi to nominate the supposed fan-favorites Barnabas and Candida. Marion's most controversial moment was when in Week 6, she kissed with Uzochi in the jacuzzi while they were drunk and Alysa, who was Uzochi's girlfriend treatened to walk and labelled Marion as "a slut". She blamed alcohol for her behaviour and spend her last weeks crying because she though her fiancé outside would not marry her because of what happened with Uzochi. She and Alysa later apologied. She never faced the public vote. She arrived to the final night and was the 4th finalist with 8% of the votes. Uzochi Uzochi Budny was a 23 years old mechanic originally from Ukraine. He is the season's most controversial housemate and many LGTB and ant-racial groups asked for his ejection after his homophobe and racial comments against Lídia Medeiros and Elwood Caulfrield. He was Alysa Huff's boyfriend in the house despite her having a boyfriend outside the house. He often intimidated the other housemates to not nominate him which many of the fans considered against the rules. Although at first he nominated Buck for being untrosworthy and a rat, he later joined him to overthrow Candida and Barnabas. During Week 6, he and his friend Marion kissed in the jacuzzi under alcohol's effects, which caused Alysa Huff to almost walk out of the show, but later they apologied. He faced eviction during Week 1 and Week 3. He arrived to the final night where he was the 3rd finalist with 17% of the votes. Nominations table Categoría:Entradas